Simple
by minisamantha
Summary: Emma a besoin de "simple"... Post 4x12


Note : Pour Sam1002

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient…

-Hook est simple.

-Je ne peux nier cela, Princesse.

-Vous ne comprenez pas.

-Croyez-moi, je fais des efforts. Mais j'imagine difficilement ce qui peut mériter votre attention chez ce ...Pirate. Son crochet ou son eye-liner ?

-Ne soyez pas méchante !

-Pensiez- vous que j'étais gentille ? Il y a une raison pour le « méchante » avant reine…

-Vous faites parties des gentils à présent. Même si vous n'êtes pas gentil… gentil vous voyez ?

- Je dois dire que …. Non.

- Vous êtes gentil mais pas dans le genre niais comme…

-Oh, comme votre mère ?

-Hey, je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Vous l'avez pensé trop fort.

-Non… Et d'ailleurs, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir ! Lança la blonde avec une moue enfantine.

Regina eut un sourire sadique.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, hein ?

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit.

-Je suis sûre que non. Vous aimez juste trop vous foutre de moi. C'est ce que je disais. Vous lancez toujours vos remarques piquantes. Vous savez toujours vous montrer sadique quand il s'agit d'ennuyer certaines personnes, …comme moi… Mais après tout ce que vous avez fais, vous êtes un héros maintenant. Pour Henry. Et pour moi….

La brune sourit. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas de réplique à cela. Un silence confortable s'installa. Elles étaient installées depuis plusieurs heures sur le canapé chez Regina. Prenant un dernier verre comme l'avait suggéré la blonde un peu plus tôt chez Granny.

L'apparition de la blonde au restaurant avait été inattendue et sa proposition de soirée encore plus. Elle aurait du le savoir depuis longtemps, pourtant. La blonde avait toujours été pleine de surprises.

Le début de soirée s'était révélé plus qu'agréable. Alors quand Emma avait suggéré de poursuivre la soirée, Regina n'avait pu que dire oui. Et maintenant, elle était là. En train d'essayer de comprendre les élucubrations de la blonde qui était plus qu'ivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde retenta son explication :

-Hook est simple.

-Malgré mon âge plus avancé que le votre, je ne suis pas encore sourde, Miss Swan.

-Miss Swan ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord…

-… Emma.

-Ce n'était pas si dure ! Moi j'y arrive parfaitement ! RE-GI-NA ! Parfait, vous voyez. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle vivait la soirée la plus improbable de sa vie. Assise chez elle avec la fille de son ex pire ennemie. Pourtant, elle s'amusait comme jamais depuis longtemps. Elle vit le sourire de la blonde s'agrandir encore plus.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-Rien…Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent.

-Me moquer de vous ?

-Rire.

De nouveau, la brune ne put rien ajouter. Elle détourna la tête. Gênée. Constatant le malaise de la brune, le shériff changea de sujet :

-Je suis quelqu'un de simple. Pas de remarques merci. S'empressa d'ajouter Emma en regardant la brune refermer la bouche.

- Je n'allais rien dire.

-Mouais. Bref, Je suis simple et j'ai besoin de simple. Donc Hook…

-Emma, tout cela n'a aucun sens.

-Mais si. Ma vie n'a jamais été simple. Entre l'abandon, les familles d'accueil, Neal, puis Henry, puis vous, les contes de fées, moi en sauveuse … Trop compliquée.

-Henry est…

-La meilleure chose que j'ai faite. On est d'accord. Et c'est un garçon génial. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Ce n'est pas ça le souci. C'est que … tout est toujours si compliqué. Après il y a eu Pan, Zelena, Neal encore, puis…Marianne, la reine des neiges… Dit-elle en comptant ses doigts. La seule chose simple c'est Hook. Est-ce que j'ai dit Neal ?

-Donc vous êtes ensemble parce qu'il …. N'est pas compliquée.

-En gros, oui. Il ne demande pas beaucoup d'attention. Il fait des câlins si besoin. Et maintenant, il se change même régulièrement. Dit-elle triomphante.

Regina était stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais on dirait que vous parlez d'un chien…

Emma fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, en intense réflexion.

-Hum pas faux mais je n'ai pas besoin de le nourrir ! Elle explosa alors de rire. Regina ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

-Je crois surtout que vous êtes totalement ivre.

La blonde releva d'un coup la tête.

-Pas du tout !

-Je pense que si.

-Nope !

-Si !

-Nope ! On peut parier ! Je suis sûre de gagner !

-C'est inutile. Vous ne seriez pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Hey oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je peux vous réciter l'alphabet à l'envers !

-Et dans quel but ?

-Pour que vous voyiez que je ne suis pas bourrée enfin !

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela prouverait….

-Mais si. C'est l'un des tests. C'est bien connu. Sinon je peux faire ça.

La blonde tenta de se mettre debout mais elle retomba directement à l'endroit d'où elle venait.

-Ok. Peut-être pas…

-Je vous l'avais dit… Dit Regina avec un rictus moqueur.

-Attendez une minute…

-Quoi, vous avez un test à me proposer pour prouver que vous êtes totalement ivre ?

La blonde lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.

-Très mature. Répliqua Régina avec un sourire.

-Vous avez bu.

-Je crois que vous étiez là pour le voir…

-Autant que moi.

-Probablement.

-Alors vous aussi, vous êtes bourrée.

-Je ne pense pas non.

-C'est obligé. Laissez-moi vérifier.

Un air conspirateur sur le visage, elle se rapprocha de la brune et se mit à la dévisager. Elles étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Regina pouvait sentir les embruns de l'alcool se mêler avec l'odeur de cannelle de la jeune femme. Sous l'intensité du regard de l'autre femme et de leur soudaine proximité, le trouble gagna rapidement la mairesse.

-Comment faites-vous ?

La voix de la blonde n'était qu'un murmure, rendant le moment bien plus intime.

-Pour ? Ne put qu'articuler Régina.

-Pour être toujours aussi parfaite. Aussi …captivante et …sexy. Dit-elle dans une moue en détaillant le reste du corps de la reine.

Regina était rarement déstabilisée. Pourtant, en quelques secondes, cela faisait trois fois que la blonde la rendait muette. Elle ouvra plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-Auriez-vous perdu votre langue, Mme le Maire ? Continua t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Cette dernière releva la tête pour tomber dans les yeux rieurs et brillants de la blonde. A la lumière des flammes, ils se teintaient de verts puis de noisettes. Le rendu n'en était plus qu'envoutant. De nouveau, elle se sentait prise de vertiges. Les effluves du parfum de la blonde n'aidaient en rien… elle sentait le désir se réveiller en elle. La blonde perçut en croisant le regard brulant de la brune.

-Finalement, je crois que je suis ivre…Ou tout simplement maudite.

-Ne vous inquiétez…. Je suis la sauveuse après tout. Experte pour briser les malédictions. Je connais justement le meilleur moyen de le faire.

Délicatement, elle prit le visage de la reine entre ses mains.

-Emma ?

Avec ses pouces, la blonde commença à appliquer de douces caresses.

-Regina ?

-Qu'est-ce …que vous faites ?

-Je vous montre votre Happy Ending.

Elle caressa alors doucement de ses lèvres celles de l'autre femme. Timidement. Elle ne voulait par brusquer la reine. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment. Elle en avait rêvée tellement de fois sans jamais oser franchir le pas. Elle voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. La chaleur de ce baiser. La douceur de ses lèvres. Leur saveur. Elle finit par sentir la brune répondre à ses baisers et glisser une de ses mains main dans les cheveux de la blonde. De manière possessive. Le baiser s'intensifia. Plus humide. Plus demandeur. Plus prometteur…

A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent.

-A vrai dire, ce sera même le notre. Chuchota la blonde dans un sourire.

-Emma ?

-Vous disiez …avoir besoin de simple

-Oui.

-Et ça… C'est tout le contraire.

-Oui.

-Tout cela n'a encore aucun sens.

-J'ai dit avoir besoin de simple mais j'ai omis quelque chose. Si ma vie a été compliquée, ce n'est pas un hasard. Ou du moins pas totalement. Il y a une autre raison à cela.

-Et laquelle ?

-J'aime le « compliquée ». Après tout mon premier amour s'est révélée être le fils de Rumplestilskin.

-Je crois que je ne comprends pas tout…

-Vous, Regina, vous êtes la femme la plus complexe que j'ai jamais rencontrée… Comment aurais-je pu résister ?

Regina sourit à la blonde.

-Miss Swan ?

-Hum ?

-Taisez- vous et embrassez-moi.

-Avec plaisir Mme le Maire.


End file.
